This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our specific aims have changed based on new data that we obtained. After consulting with the Program Director, we will test the hypothesis that intrinsic mechanisms for axon growth is programmed in the developmental stage and turned off after CNS maturation. We are attempting to rejuvenate this mechanism by modulation of Id2 and SnoN transcription factors that may promote axonal regeneration after SCI. As a result of the data outlined below, this work has been submitted to the NIH as an R01 Feb 08. Aim 1: Determine the role of Id2 in neurite sprouting from DRG neurons, as well as axon regeneration in the dorsal columns following a T8 dorsal hemisection. Aim 2: Determine the role of SnoN in neurite sprouting, and axon regeneration following T8 dorsal hemisection. Aim 3: Explore combinatorial strategies using CSPG digestion and MPI blocking to maximize axon regeneration and functional recovery following SCI.